KARAKURI 卍 BURST
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: SongFic: Maka and Kid were seperated when they were young and in love. One was raised to be a sadistic assassin. The other raised as a military officer who 'destroys evil'. They come face to face many years later. Can they remember. Bad summary. KidxMaka AU Song: Karakuri 卍 Burst by the Kagamine twins


**A/N:** Hey guys! New Songfic! Karakuri Burst by Kagamine Rin and Len! English cover lyrics by dreambeliva ( IDK if that's how you spell it...)

KID X MAKA FTW!

* * *

**MAKA POV**

**I'm standing in the middle of a sleepless town Yet I am paralyzed Is it from the overwhelming impulses of mine?**  
**Underneath the sleeves of my white, flowing gown A hidden, formless madness is just waiting to be release from confinement**

As I walked through the sleepless town, all I could hear were my geta.

_Clomp, Clomp, Clomp._

No other sound could be heard. I saw a man on the side of the street who was locking his door, apparently leaving. I stopped once I stood before him.

"Oh hello Miss." He smiled.

"Hello," I said whipping my gun out. He saw the gun and started to quiver.

"Please! I have a wife and childr-"

"Goodbye," I said pulling the trigger on my gun. He fell on to the ground with a thud. Blood spred from all around him. Blood. Such a pretty shade of red...

I stepped over him and hiding the gun back in to my white, flowing gown.

**JUST STAY? A little longer 'til the destined time Then stain everything in crimson, crimson greed, let it bleed If I pull the trigger that's within my hand My fingers will become a brilliant red**

I love to kill and to hear the cries of my victims. I love to see them bleed and suffer. That was what I was made for right?

The thrill of killing. It drives me. It keeps me going.

3 AM. The perfect time to kill. A small smirk graced my lips as I stopped. I saw a guy my age standing in front of me with a long sword. Dark black hair with three white stripes on one side. And eyepatch on his right eye and a scar across his face. He was in a military uniform. He had an arm badge that has a swastica on it.

Oh. So he's one of the 'Good Military People' or whatever.

**I'll break it all (I'll break it all)**  
**But it's never enough to stop me These impulses are never satisfied, Fragile, fragile...these humans are so fragile And after all, I'm just a puppet for killing orders "For what reason was I created" I asked "Do you have the answer? Can you tell me?"**

I walked up to him. Shooting from a distance wasn't very fun. It was way too easy.

My craving for a good kill is back. This man will have to do. It seems as if my impulses to kill are shortly satasfied.

He looked so fragile... that's how all humans look to me. I was grown to kill. I am basically a human Marionette. I kill everyone my master tells me to. Sometimes I let loose and pull the trigger on anyone. I'm a karakuri, a mindless-puppet.

We were no face-to face. He had a beautiful yellow eye. I held my gun up and he held his sword up to my neck.

I smiled. A crooked smile.

"Why was I created, hmm?" I asked him, "Do you know? If you do... tell me."

**KID POV**

**There's no such thing as 'chance' or 'in between' you see...**  
**All good and evil can be defined and be divided by black or white All has been decided from the beginning And just as planned the left hand is used for any enforcement as ordered.**

I nodded understanding the order I was given. I had to kill that filthy, impure, soul. Some girl who kills everyone she encounters.

"Now go Kid. Make sure this evil is erased." The leader, Elisabeth, ordered. I walked out. I walked the streets of this samll town.

**JUST STAY? A little longer for the destined time Hunt down and eradicate everything that is 'evil' No escape. I'll chase it to the end of the earth I will not leave even a speck of its dust.**

I heard a gunshot from the next street over. I ran over and saw I young woman. She had long blonde hair, which was tied up. She had a small red lace strap dress with a white cloak that hung from her shoulders. She was covered in blood. An evil color. Red.

She will not escape my wrath. I will chase this 'evil' to all the ends of the earth until it has been destroyed.

**I'll break it all (I'll break it all)**  
**Destroy it all and remove it quickly To end its destructive behaviour Disappear, disappear, make all the evil disappear 'Cause after all, it's just a fallen, useless piece of junk "For what reason was I created?" it asked Do you want the answer?**  
**Let me tell you**

We both walked twords eachother. She didn't hold up her gun. She could have killed me already but she hasn't...

We were now face-to-face. She had bandages over her left eye and a scar that ran across her face, like mine. She had green eyes that glowed an evil red color.

She has let madness and insanity take over her. She has turned sadistic. She wanted a close fight. Just killing me from afar wasn't enough for her pleasure.

She held up her gun and I held my sword up to her neck.

She smiled. A crooked smile.

"Why was I created, hmm?" It asked him, "Do you know? If you do... tell me."

I looked straight in to her eye and she looked me in the eye as well.

My head ached as I remembered.

She was the girl I was so close to when I was young. Whom I loved. We had been seperated. All the memories came flooding back.

I knew that she realized it as well by the look on her face.

"K-Kid?"

"Maka?"

_CLICK!_

_SLASH!_

* * *

FIN!


End file.
